


Relief

by clgfanfic



Series: Without a Trace - Just Friends [4]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Martin get closer and closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Come and Gone #3 under the pen name Dani Martin.

_Well, I'll be_ , Danny thought, his gaze sweeping around the dimly lit bar.  _They're all lesbians…_

He tried not to stare at the pairs of women together on the small dance floor, their bodies moving with the beat of the music, almost touching then, finally, touching, every movement teasing and inviting.  He watched one particular couple as they reached out, their hands going to each other's waists, their hips swaying with the music, while their lower bellies pressed tightly together.

He swallowed hard and puffed out a breath.  He had stopped by to follow up on an idea he'd had today, but found himself drawn to the dancing women.

He turned away from the dance floor, looking for the bar, then reached to adjust himself, but stopped when he saw the bartender, a dark-haired beauty, lean over and kiss the blonde sitting at the end of the bar.  He watched their tongues meet, tasting and exploring.

He groaned softly and tried not to think about the erection that was now throbbing painfully in his suddenly too-tight pants.  He needed to get some air, but until he had his cock back under control, he didn't dare leave.

He made his way to the bar and sat down, asking for a Coke when the bartender finally broke her kiss and came over to him.

Why was this bothering him so much? he wondered, sipping on his drink.

Okay, so he hadn't gotten laid in a while.  That probably had a _lot_ to do with it, but they were lesbians.  There was no way he'd be hitting on any of them…  Not that he even wanted to.  His thoughts in that direction had been turning exclusively to Martin these days.

A soft moan from a corner table caught his attention and he looked over without thinking.  A pretty, short-haired blonde had her hand under the shirt of a dark-haired, dark-skinned Indian beauty, stroking one of her large breasts.  The dark woman's eyes closed and she arched her chest out, pressing her breast tighter into the blonde woman's hand.

He swallowed hard and his cock jerked again.  Feeling the coolness where precome had wet the cloth, he cursed softly.  But he couldn't stop watching as the blonde rubbed her thumb over the Indian woman's nipple, causing her to sigh heavily as her knees opened.

For a moment Danny thought he saw himself sitting there, but it wasn't the blonde stroking his nipple.  It was Martin.  And sitting beside him was Jack, his hand squeezing his cock though the material of his pants.

He glanced down, realizing that he was squeezing himself.  Damn, but he was horny!  And he had to stop – now.

Danny moaned softly and forced himself back to the reason he was there.  He signaled the bartender over and began asking her the questions he wanted answered.

In the mirror he could see two other women who were locked in a sensual, searching kiss.

He sighed heavily and silently cursed his continuing arousal.  _They're lesbians_ , he reminded himself once again.  _They're not going to even take a second look at me_.

But he knew it wasn't the women he wanted.  It was his teammates.  But Jack was out of reach, and he and Martin hadn't had sex in a long while.  Not that that stopped him from thinking about one of them, sometimes both of them, while he jerked off.  And seeing all the women together was reviving all of those fantasies, something he couldn't afford.

          He listened to the woman, but she didn't seem to have the information he had hoped she would.  He sighed again, studiously examining the old stains on the bartop to keep from looking up and staring at any more of the patrons.  Maybe he should just find the bathroom and jerk off…

          The sound of someone sitting down at the bar next to him forced him to look up.

          Martin grinned at him.  "Great minds think alike," he said.

          Danny introduced Martin to the bartender and they talked for a short while, both men agreeing that the lead they had each thought to follow had taken them nowhere.  They thanked the woman and turned to look at each other.

          "Nice-looking couple," Danny said softly, his gaze shifting to the short-haired blonde, who was standing now, her hand held out to the Indian beauty, who took it with the flash of a smile that was full of hungry promise.  The two women headed to a nearby set of stairs, quickly disappearing from sight.  "But it still strikes me as a waste of potential…"

          Martin shrugged.  "They're just looking for a little love… or maybe some good sex, just like the rest of us."

          Danny looked back at Martin.  Sometimes the man was a constant source of surprises.  Then he remembered:  his niece was a lesbian.  He nodded.  "I didn't mean–"

          "I know," Martin interrupted.  Then he flashed Danny a smile.  "I'll admit, I was thinking the same thing."

          Danny chuckled softly, then reached for his Coke and took a long swallow, enjoying the way it burned his throat on the way down.

          The two men sat in silence for several minutes, both unable to keep from watching the pairs of women who were dancing, or necking at one of the tables, or heading upstairs together.

          Danny reached down and squeezed himself without thinking.

          "I've got the same problem myself," Martin said softly, his amusement clear in his tone.

          "I haven't been this frustrated in a… well, in a long time."

          Fitzgerald nodded understandingly.  "Better pull out your little black book, and find somebody who'll take care of that for you."

          Danny grinned.  "I was thinking more about calling on five of my oldest friends," he said, holding up his hand.  "And doing it now."

          Glancing down at the bulge in Taylor's pants, Martin nodded.  "That does look like it needs some… immediate attention."

          Danny's cock jumped as he put that comment together with Martin's earlier one:   _They're just looking for a little love… or maybe some good sex, just like the rest of us…_

 _That does look like it needs some… immediate attention_.  Was he making a proposition?

No, he better not think like that.  It wasn't safe.  It wasn't like they had any kind of a "relationship."  But then, neither of them was asking for one, either.  He just wanted some relief and, if the size of the swell in Fitzgerald's pants was any indication, maybe that's all he was after, too.

Danny cleared his voice and asked, "We're pretty close to your place, right?"

          Martin nodded.  "Yeah, and that's probably safer then taking care of that here."

          "You mind?" Danny asked.

          "No, I don't mind," Martin replied.

          The two men got up and left.  Danny hailed a cab and they climbed in, Martin giving him the address.  They arrived in less than twenty minutes, the ride having passed in silence.

          Danny decided that he was even more excited than he had been in the bar as they walked up to Martin's door.  He watched as Fitzgerald opened the door and stepped in, turning on the lights.  Danny followed him in, closing the door and locking it.

"I, uh, wouldn't mind a little help," Danny said.

          Turning back, Martin met his gaze.  "Pardon?"

          Taylor rolled his eyes, then looked pointedly at Martin, saying, "I'm asking if you'd like to go take care of that…"  He nodded at the other man's erection.  "…with me."

          Martin's eyes rounded slightly.  He had been with Danny twice before, and the sex had been good, but he wasn't all that sure he wanted to make a habit of it.  Still, he was a little uncomfortable from having sat there, watching the sexual dramas playing out around him.  After a brief pause, he nodded.

Martin turned and started down the hallway toward his bedroom.  He paused about halfway down, waiting for Danny, who was still standing by the door, staring nervously after him.  "Change your mind?"

"What?  Uh, no, I was just thinking…"

Danny shook his head and hurried to catch up with Martin, his heart starting to pound.  They had never had sex just for the sheer fun of it, and he wasn't at all sure how to go about it.  He hoped Martin had a clue, or that he would take the lead.

He followed Martin into the bedroom, enjoying the way the man's ass moved inside his pants.

Inside the bedroom they exchanged half-nervous, half-embarrassed grins, neither man knowing just what to do.

"Uh, guess we should get undressed, huh?" Danny said.

Martin nodded.

Both men undressed without a word passing between them, their guns left on the dresser, Martin's clothes carefully put up, Danny's in a pile on the floor.  Then, naked, they turned to face each other, the silence becoming awkward.

"We need some relief more than I thought," Danny said softly, noting their states of arousal.  He felt his face redden as he took a step closer to Martin.  If Fitz was as nervous as he was, it didn't show.

Taking a deep breath, Danny concentrated on the other man's cock, which was hard and jutting out at him like an invitation.  His heart pounding even faster, he closed the space between them.

"What do you want to do?" Martin asked him, his voice a little airy.

Dropping to his knees, Danny reached out and grabbed the man's cock, guiding it into his mouth.  At first he just licked, remembering the size and the feel of the man, then he wrapped his lips around the shaft and began to suck so hard that Martin pulled back a bit.

"Easy," he said, "take your time.  Otherwise I'm only going to last about two minutes – tops."

The Cuban grinned, but he never let go, just paused, then slowed down.  A few moments later, Martin began an easy thrust into the man's mouth.  Danny simply held on, taking him, his eyes wide at the sight of his nose at Fitzgerald's bushy pubes.  He watched the cock gliding in and out of his mouth for a moment, then reached down and grabbed his own, finding his head wet and dripping with anticipation.

"Getting close," Martin panted a little while later.

Danny stopped and climbed to his feet.  He poked his cock at Martin's, then took both shafts in his hand.

Martin let Taylor play, rubbing the heads together until they were both dribbling.  He reached out and toyed with Danny's nipples, which caused the man to suck in a breath.  With a grin, Martin leaned closer and began to lick, then gently bite at the hard nubs.

"I want you," Danny growled as he stepped back.

Martin nodded and Danny turned and climbed onto the bed.

Martin grabbed two condoms and the lube from the nightstand drawer, then climbed onto the bed next to Danny.

"What do you want?" he asked, running his hand up Danny's body, then down, tracing his chest, stomach, then playing around his cock without actually touching it.

"Turn me over," Danny said softly.

"With pleasure," Martin replied.

When Danny was on his stomach, he pushed his ass up at Martin.  The man responded, resting his hands on his ass cheeks, and a jolt of pure desire shot though the Cuban, taking his breath away.  A moment later the man's finger dived between Danny's cheeks, feeling for his hole.  Martin poked it gently, then rubbed circles around the opening until the taller man was panting for breath.

Danny heard the cap of the lube twisting free and, a moment later, a slick finger pressed into him.  "Two's okay," he coached, then sighed contentedly when Martin added a second digit.  "Oh, yeah… all the way in…"  He sighed with pleasure as Martin complied, stretching him open.  A few moments later he added, "Now, Huckleberry, give me some cock."

It only took Fitzgerald a moment to roll a rubber on and coat himself with the lube.  Then he positioned himself behind Danny, took hold of the man's hips and pressed just the head of his cock against the waiting pucker, but he didn't try to enter.

"Come on," Danny urged, reaching back to pull his cheeks open.

Martin rubbed his head against the opening, still teasing.

"Bastard," Danny growled.  "Get on with it!"

Martin laughed softly, but he grabbed the base of his cock and carefully guided himself in.

"Oh yes, that's it," Danny breathed.  "C'mon, all the way…  Yeah, that's right."

Once inside him, Martin paused, looking down at the connection they shared as he ran his hands over Danny's back, finally reaching down to fondle his balls.

"Fuck me," Taylor said when Martin kept playing with him, but didn't move.

Fitz began with several easy thrusts as he hung onto Danny's hips, pushing steadily.

"Oh, God," Danny moaned, wiggling on Martin cock.  "Get into it, man.  Gimme a good fuck."

Martin didn't want to go any faster.  He wanted it to last, but his cock decided otherwise.  When he felt the rise just begin, he started pumping, and Danny urged him on like a cheerleader.  He rocked and thrust, riding Taylor's ass until he finally came.

Feeling the first hot shot of semen that began to fill the condom exploded something in Danny and he thrust back, impaling himself on Martin's cock before he reached down and jerked on his own dick twice and started pumping out his own seed all over the bedspread.

Martin collapsed forward onto Danny's back, sweat dripping off him like he'd just run a marathon.

"You… liked that," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hell, yes!" Danny managed as he glanced back over his shoulder, grinning.  "Want me to show you how it feels again?"

Martin hesitated for a moment, but then nodded his okay.

"I'll take it easy, I promise, but I want to get inside you."

Martin shivered with anticipation, and at the look in Taylor's eyes.

Danny turned toward him, saying, "We'll take our time, get you loosened up a bit first."  He reached out, running his fingers over Martin's face, then put his lips to Martin's and kissed him softly, his hands moving lower to tease gently at the man's nipples.

A few strokes over the hard nubs and Martin moaned.  For someone who wanted to fuck him, Danny could still be incredibly gentle.

The Cuban ran his tongue along Martin's lips and he opened his mouth, letting Danny in to explore him.  Seconds later they were devouring one another, both of their cocks slowly growing hard again.

"Trust me," Danny breathed several minutes later as he positioned Martin on his back, his legs high.  He lubed a finger and eased it inside the man, saying, "Relax, I won't hurt you."

When he could feel Martin open to him, he pushed in deeper.

A short while later Martin was again enjoying the feel of something inside of him, something wiggling and prodding.

"That's it," Danny said as he added more lube.  He worked Fitz steadily, adding a second finger.  He prodded the man's prostate, and Martin groaned in reply, jerking.  He pulled his fingers out and rolled on the second rubber, adding a coating of lube.

He guided his cock to Martin's rim, teasing him, then plowed in with one powerful stroke.  Martin grunted, but he pushed up to meet the thrust.

Danny took Martin's feet in his hands, pushed the man back and started grinding into him.  Periodically he pulled out, teasing the man with his cock until Martin whimpered, then dove back in, letting Martin squirm on him for a while.

It wasn't long before Martin reached down and grabbed his own cock, starting to pull on it as he squeezed his ass.

Danny moaned.  "Yeah…  Oh, God, yeah…  I'm gonna come…  Oh, shit…"

He slammed once more into Martin, the man's load bursting free as he felt Danny's let go, flooding the rubber.  He pushed up at Danny, squirming on his exploding cock until Danny finally relented and slumped down on him.  Martin lowered his legs as he panted for breath.

          Danny didn't immediately pull out, didn't immediately go soft, and Martin decided that he liked the feel of the man lying on him, still sheathed inside him, his own spent cock pressed between them.

          After a few minutes, Danny climbed off the bed, saying, "Be right back," before he headed into the bathroom.

          Martin lay on the bed, his eyes closed, enjoying the afterglow.  When Danny returned, he carefully cleaned Martin with a wet washcloth and a towel, then said, "Guess I better get going…"

          Martin sat up.  "Uh, why don't you stay?"

          "You want me to stay?"

          Martin nodded.  "No reason not to.  We can get up early enough that I can take you back to your place before work."

          Danny nodded.  "Yeah, sure…  If you're sure you don't mind…"

          Martin grinned.  "Yeah, I'm sure…  Let's go take a shower and go to bed."

          Danny nodded, happier about the situation than he ever expected to be.

 


End file.
